Resisting
by VongolaXII
Summary: In which Byakuran answered some questions and Mukuro appeared before him after the last question; saying that he was the reward. 10069 fluff Slight OC


**Disclaimer : Don't own don't sue**

**Claim : Story plot.**

**Title : Resisting**

**Summary : In which Byakuran answered some questions and Mukuro appeared before him after the last question; saying that he was the reward. 10069 fluff Slight OC**

**Warning : Irritating OOC-ness**

**A/N : Idea came while doing laundry. It's weird but oh well, please enjoy. And review.**

* * *

Byakuran stared down at the form in front of him. A few minutes ago, he was in his room, reading magazine. Suddenly Reborn appeared and waved the form in front of him.

"_Answer this form." Reborn said and thrust the paper towards Byakuran. Byakuran raised an eyebrow. "What is this form, Reborn-chan?" he asked as he took the paper. Reborn smirked. "This is a form about your partner. Answer it and if your answer is satisfactory, you will get your reward._

_Byakuran's face lit up. "What reward? Is it marshmallow?" he asked, bewildered. Reborn tilt his fedora. "You'll know when you finish answering it." With that, he disappeared._

So here Byakuran is, looking at the first question.

**Mukuro Rokudo**

What is more attractive about Mukuro Rokudo?

[ ] his hair

[ ] his eyes

[ ] his body

Byakuran blinked. _What is this question?_ He thought. _But if I were to answer this, maybe I'll check his hair. I love the way they swing when he talks. _The marshmallow lover smiled and checked _his hair_. "Next question…"

Name one characteristic of Mukuro Rokudo.

[ ] physcopath

[ ] perverted

[ ] pineapple

_This one is easy. _Byakuran checked _pineapple_.

Which place do you think Mukuro Rokudo will take his lover to?

[ ] candle-lit restaurant

[ ] beach

[ ] Kokuya Land

… Byakuran stared wordlessly. _Maybe he will choose candle-lit restaurant. Judging by his gentleman looks._ So he checked _candle-lit restaurant._

Would you like to lay Mukuro Rokudo?

[ ] yes

[ ] no

Byakuran gagged._ Lay…that illusionist? _He re-read the question, making sure he hadn't read it wrong. But that was the question. He blinked before he hesitated and checked _yes_.

Have you ever lust over Mukuro Rokudo? Why?

Byakuran stared at the question. _Isn't there any options?_ He thought. _These questions are so weird;_ he mused and bit his lips. What should he answer for this question? _Should I be honest?_ He thought. _But I'm curious at the reward. _And with that, he wrote the answer down honestly.

Suddenly, the paper disappeared and a blue-haired man sat on his desk, blushing slightly. Byakuran's jaw hanged open as he recognized the man as Mukuro Rokudo.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Byakuran said something. "Why are you here?" he asked slowly, and was preparing to defend if the illusionist attacked him. Mukuro chew his lips.

"I'm the reward." He said. Byakuran blinked. "What?"

"That baby sealed me into that paper. And everything depends on your final answer on those questions." Mukuro explained, and Byakuran's lips slowly curled up into a smirk. "So you saw my final answer?" he asked, amused. Mukuro sneered.

"Of course I saw. I never thought you've never lust over me." Mukuro said and Byakuran chuckled. "Mukuro-kun, don't you know anything about me?" he asked, and Mukuro stared at him, blank. Byakuran stood up and lean over towards the illusionist's face.

"When I say no, it means yes. So what do you think?" he whispered and ran a hand along Mukuro's neck, making the other man to shiver in pleasure.

Of course he knew what that means.

"And your reason was not very decent." Mukuro muttered through kisses. Byakuran licked Mukuro's lower lip and smirked. "Well, I was just being honest." He said before kissing Mukuro hard, and the illusionist had to use a hand to support himself on the desk.

Mukuro moaned, signaling that he needed air. Byakuran pulled away and stare into Mukuro's mismatched pair of eyes. The man gasped for air and laughed softly. "_No, because I know I can resist his lips and resist everything about him like how I could resist marshmallows._" Mukuro teased, and Byakuran smirked.

"You know I couldn't resist you."

* * *

**A/N : Gomenasai for the OOC Mukuro here. It's hard to grasp Mukuro's personality when writing 10069. Happy Birthday, Mukuro-chan~ **


End file.
